L'anello
by IridescentJemz
Summary: Raine Dyer is an ordianry teenage girl, a strange tape changes her life. Rated R for language and perhaps gore.
1. Arriving

It had been a month since Raine Dyer arrived in New York. Her parents moved her from England, though she didn't want to leave home at first, but her mum told her it would be great she'd make loads of friends and all that sort of stuff. She had made one friend when she first got there, Andrea, more commonly known as Andi had sat next to her at lunch and a couple of lessons, they had become friends straight away having the same taste in music. Now they were on holiday together in a place called Shelter Mountain Inn, with some boys they know, Scott and Jason.

"So which one do you prefer?" Raine asked, they had ditched the guys and were out walking together in the surrounding forest.

"Jason of course, didn't I tell you already?" Andi replied.

"Yeah you probably did." Raine replied, keeping quiet about her crush on Scott. He was your average tough guy, tall, blonde hair, green eyes, piercings, tattoo's and almost always with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm guessing you like Scott then?" Andi smiled, nudging Raine as they walked.

"What makes you think that?" Raine asked, trying to stop the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well, the fact you constantly gazing at him, he is the school hottie and your blushing right now." Andi laughed.

Raine looked at her as if telling her to shut up, but starting to giggle all the same. "Man, this is like scary...you could just imagine stalkers and murderers to be hiding behind the tree's." She replied, to get the subject away from Scott.

"Yeah, its good." Andi said. Raine raised an eyebrow at Andi and shook her head. Raine span round, thinking she had heard rustling.

"Don't worry its probably just Scott and Jase messing around." Andi said. Raine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah your probably right." She turned back round and they carried on walking. The path seemed to take them round in a circle, as they ended up back at their cabin eventually.

"Where've you been?" Scott asked when they walked into the cabin.

"We went for a walk, not that its any of your business." Andi said frostily, she had never liked Scott and only agreed to go on holiday with him because Jason was going.

"Charming.." Scott mumbled, he turned his bright green eyes to Raine, looking her up and down. She hadn't noticed his gaze and walked into her bedroom to get changed. She closed the door behind her, she didn't like this place, it seemed really creepy. She pulled the tank top she was wearing off and threw it onto the bed, she grabbed a black t shirt that said 'Does it look like I like you?' in white writing. She pulled it over her head, careful not to catch her eyebrow piercing. Then she changed from her camoflague pants into cropped jeans, wearing pink fishnets underneath. She looked at herself in the grubby mirror, picking up the hairbrush and running it through her dark blue hair, she had dyed it before she went away. She critically studied her appearance, short, skinny, flat-chested. She hated the way she looked, she thought no one would want her. She was wrong of course, Scott had feelings for her..but like most guys he had feelings for most girls he see's. She turned round and headed towards the door. She turned the handle and walked out.

"Hey Raine, we found a tape in the player." Jason called to her from the sofa. "Yeah, we're hoping its porn." Scott laughed. Raine shook her head and walked over sitting on the sofa next to Andi. Scott pushed the tape back into the player and sat back on the floor. Nothing. At first.

Static, then black, then static again.

"What the he-" Scott began.

A white ring had appeared on the screen and a whining sound. Raine's heart began to beat faster and she reached out for Andi's hand. The static had returned. Raine didn't like this tape at all, she had a bad feeling.

Then water, waves of bloodied water.


	2. The Tape

A chair, spinning round then spiralling off the screen in a flash. A woman, looking into a mirror, combing her hair. The mirror now to the left of the screen, a figure moving backwards. The woman looking into the mirror again, then to the right. A man looking out of a window. A cliff looking out to the sea, a tree on the left, a fly crawls across the screen. A face, something being pulled out its mouth. Raine cries out at that, "Scott! Turn it off." He ignores her. A half moon shape. A burning tree. Maggots..thousands of maggots. Raine covers her face with her hand. A glass of water on a table, a chair half pulled out from under the table, a giant millipede crawls out from under the table. A three legged goat limps behind a barn door. Severed fingers twitch inside a wooden box. Raine is in tears at this point. The woman looking in the mirror again, she turns round and smiles at them, as if she can see them from inside the screen. The window again, but no man. A chair spinning upside down. A ladder. Dead horses on a beach, waves lapping up the shore. The woman falling (or jumping) from the cliff, arms outstretched. A birds eye view of the ladder falling onto the ground. The ladder hits the ground. A well in front of tree's, that look eerily like the ones surrounding there cabin. Static.

Scott laughed. "That was so amatuer. We make better home movies than that in collage man." Raine looked at him. "You weren't shocked by that!" She asked, eyes wide and dilated with shock.

"Like hell I was shocked of that. That was to lame." He said. The fun in the cabin started to ring. "Oh thats probably my mum." Raine said walking over to the phone, she picked up the handset "Hello." She said.

"You will die in seven days.." A voice said. The line went dead. She slammed the phone down. Scott stood up and walked towards her. "Whats wrong?" He asked

"Someone knows we watched it." She said.

"What?" He asked not believing her.

"Someone knows we watched that bloody tape." She shouted. "She said, you will die in seven days."

Scott laughed. "Its probably just some local fucking around." She shook her head. Something told her it wasn't right, something told her there was more to the tape, more to the woman in the tape and that figure..what was that? She needed to find out. She walked away from Scott, who was trying to put a comforting arm round her and walked into her room. She turned the light on and shut the door. She walked to the bed and laid on it, looking at the ceiling. The images from the tape still running through her mind, that noise, the whining it was horrible. She couldn't forget it, and that voice it sounded so young, yet so cruel and mocking.

Andi knocked on Raine's door. "Are you ok?" She called through the keyhole.

"Yeah I'm fine, really." Raine said. "I'm just gonna get some sleep ok." She said. She turned overand pulled the duvet over her head, to drown out whatever it was Andi was saying.


End file.
